


A Night of Horrors

by lumifuer



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Logan - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Corridors, Dark Basement, Fear, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Night, Scary, The lights went out, Transigen - Freeform, abandoned facility, flashlights, horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: What can happen in the dark basement when the electricity in Transigen goes out?





	A Night of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the list of Halloween requests (which are still open wink wink)! Had a blast writing that, thank you for letting me do it!

Your eyes drifted to your watch for the hundredth time. You sighed dramatically and furrowed your brows, at the same time knowing that brooding would get you nowhere. Rice wanted his reports by tomorrow and you would rather give up your favourite holiday than risk a meeting with your infuriated boss. Or would you?

Donald noticed your annoyance and raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, baby?” he asked in his usual amused way.

You pondered whether or not telling the truth would make you seem childish in his eyes but after a short inner conversation, you decided to be honest with him.

“We’re missing out on a night of horrors and candies because Zander has to show up to his superiors,” you blurted out.

He used this short break to stretch his back and arms, sighing heavily as he did so.

“Why, you’re having a sweet tooth, baby?” he asked, smirking.

You rolled your eyes even more irritated than five seconds before.

“I always promise myself to not tell you anything and yet.”

You got back to filling in the reports and he scoffed before leaning on his own documents.

You didn’t get a chance to finish your work though. The lamps above your heads started flickering, threatening to turn off at any second. You looked up from your desk, hoping that it was just a minor electricity supply problem. Your heart rate increased at the thought of having to stay here even longer than you had previously anticipated, but the sound stopped suddenly. You were about to get back to work when the complete darkness filled the room.

“The lights went out!” said more to yourself than to anyone else.

“Yeah, noticed that,” you heard a voice from the other part of the room. Donald must have gotten up from his chair because you heard its legs scraping the floor. His heavy steps got closer to the door and he used his phone as a flashlight to navigate his way through the corridor to find the fuse box.

You waited patiently at your desk, cursing under your breath. When you got up this morning you were hoping that at this time you’d be curled up on your sofa, covered in your blankets and devouring all kind of candies while watching your favourite horror movies.

Donald’s phone light illuminated the room as he showed up in the doorframe.

“Bad news, baby, we have to get to the one in the basement to turn the light back on.”

“And you can’t do that alone, because?” you squeezed your eyes when the light reached your face.

“You were the one whining about missing out on Halloween, so I’m offering you a unique adventure on this scary night. You should thank me.”

He winked at you, clearly having the time of his life. You wouldn’t admit to him that a dark basement was something off-limits for you, especially the one in a facility like this one, it would bring him way too much satisfaction to hear so instead you got up and walked past him, making sure to bump into his shoulder.

“I’m never telling you anything again,” you hissed.

He laughed at you in response.

You reached the basement door relatively quickly, considering the fact that neither of you uttered a single word on the way through the corridor. You took out your keys and found the right one, using it to open the heavy, metal door leading down to a dark staircase.

“Ladies first,” Donald gestured, the shit-eating smirk seemed to be plastered on his face. You rolled your eyes, turning the flashlight you’d grabbed from the office on and carefully placed your foot on the first step.

The basement was like a maze, full of different corridors and closed off areas and rooms. But the both of you could easily find your way around.

“So the fuse box should be on the left side,” Donald pointed the light to the corridor to your left, “but Rice likes to keep those rooms under lock, so you should go check-”

“I have a better idea,” you interrupted, “let’s NOT split up, okay?”

He raised his hands in surrender and followed you into the right hallway. Navigating through the maze came naturally to you, even though you were hardly a regular visitor in this part of the facility. You made it to the right area within ten minutes but then things quickly went downhill.

You suddenly stopped in your tracks, making Donald, who wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, walk into you.

“Did you hear that?” you asked, feeling the adrenaline rushing through your veins but somehow you managed to sound confident.

“Heard what?” he asked.

You didn’t answer, trying to find a source of the sound but the silence was undisturbed. You tried to shrug it off and took another step towards the right door.

Then the noise shot through the air and the lamps above your heads started flickering. A squeak of opening doors reached your ears from the other side and you had to cover your mouth to prevent a scream.

It took you a second to tell that the man coming out of the fuse room wasn’t, in fact, a potential enemy. It was one of the Reavers who must have had the same idea as you did but managed to get the electricity working before you since he didn’t have to deal with a sarcastic asshole by his side.

He waved to you briefly and walked past you like you weren’t on the verge of having a heart attack.

“Everything alright?"Donald asked when the man left.

"Yeah,” you muttered, “let’s get back to those reports. I’m done with horrors for a year.”

He scoffed but something on his face told you that you weren’t alone when it came to this opinion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
